


Lenea Hypnosis Suck Sorta Fic

by ElridAlm



Category: Leneaverse
Genre: F/M, Honestly this is a pretty simple one, Hypnosis, Tech Control, blowjob, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElridAlm/pseuds/ElridAlm
Summary: Lenea got hypnotised! By who? Some random dude in her building. Why? Because his friend suggested he try a hypnosis app! Who's the friend? A subtle injoke to the friend who suggested this fic in the first place, blame him for this!
Relationships: Lenea (Leneaverse)/GenericGuy (Leneaverse)
Kudos: 9





	Lenea Hypnosis Suck Sorta Fic

''Sluuurp... sluuurp... sluuuuurp!'' 

The purple-haired girl bobbed her head up and down, each smooth motion accompanied by another wet sucking drool-dripping sound echoing out through the room. With an almost mechanical ease, six inches of dick vanished between her glistening lips in less than a second, only to re-emerge just as quickly; leaving behind strands of frothy white saliva dangling from the length. 

For Jack, it was all he could do not to blow his load on the spot. He let out a low grunt, his fingers digging into the armrests of his chair, his teeth gritting. Holy shit, how long had it been since this bitch had started sucking? Five minutes? Ten? Far as he remembered, he scarcely had a chance to sit down before she had thrown herself to the floor, nearly tore his pants off with her teeth, and impaled her face on his dick like it had been her first meal in months. 

All in all? Not that bad for a girl he didn't even know.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He sorta knew who she was. Ever since he had first moved into the new place two months ago: he had seen her now and again. Sometimes he'd catch a glimpse of her going into the elevator, other times he'd watch that perfect ass sway side-to-side when she left the building. But it wasn't like they'd ever... talked? Or Anything. Nah, he wasn't in the business of approaching girls, especially not girls that looked like, well, her? Way out of his league. Not the sort of girl he'd ever get to speak to him, unless he donated ten bucks to her stream.

His reminiscing broke off, interrupted by a warm wet pressure enveloping his balls. Opening his eyes: he saw the girl winking at him, his cock draped over her face, her insatiable devouring of his dick briefly paused in favor of some much appreciated ball worship. 

She let his balls slip free from her mouth with a wet ''pop'', giggling sultrily as her jaw opened wide, her tongue hanging almost unnaturally low, spittle just -cascading- from it, dripping and pooling between a pair of perfectly shaped tits, coating them to a shimmering perfection in the dim light. She brought her tongue forward, dragging it against his fat nuts, painting every nook and cranny in a nice thick coating of spittle, savoring every last inch of skin. She could practically feel them burning against her face, churning and throbbing with so much thick delicious -cum-, and in that moment, nothing mattered but getting it out. 

Fortunately for her, she was about to have her wish. Jack felt every last ounce of self-control he possessed melt away, his hands instinctively lunging forward and digging themselves in her hair, holding the girl in place as his dick throbbed and surged: thick pent-up ropes of cum spraying across her face, painting her model-worthy features in a heavy deluge of the stuff. He groaned in delight, his dick twitching with every spurt of jizz, his balls tightening and pulling in as every last bit of their payload was evacuated, millions upon millions of fertile swimmers now put to good use: a thick facial for a cock-drunk slut. 

With a gasp, his grip on the girl loosened; Jack falling back in his chair, exhausted, chest heaving, the spent 20-something guy gasping for air.   
''Fuck... fuck... fuck...'' he wheezed. His legs felt like lead, his arms jello. Even the sensation of the girl cooing in delight, mashing her jizz-coated face into his cock and slurping as much of her hard-earned treat as possible, it felt almost distant.

Finally, for the first time that night, the girl spoke up. 

''Master? What would you like me to do now?~''

Oh shit, Jack had actually forgotten about that. 

With an exhausted grunt, he reached into his pocket: pulling out his trusty smartphone. Truthfully, he hadn't believed his friend when he first told him about that app. Really? A hypnosis app? That shit belonged in bad hentai for incels.

But, his friend had been adamant. ''Nah dude, it totally works! I even made my friend think she's a succubus!'' 

Well, Jack could believe it now. He glanced down past his phone, eyes widening in shock. Almost every trace of cum had vanished, in it's place: a very visibly eager-to-please purple haired girl awaiting instruction.

''Master? What would you like me to do now?~'' she repeated, in the exact same tone as before. That, and the subtle dullness to her eyes the only hint she wasn't quite in control of herself.

Actually, fuck. He just realized, he never even asked her name. Now he almost kinda felt bad. 

''Uhhhh... hey, so this might sound weird, but... what's your name?'' he questioned, nervously. 

She tilted her head quizzically for a moment, before breaking into a grin, replying in a sing-song voice: ''Lenea! But you can call me whatever you want, Master!''

Huh. Well that was easy.

''Well Lenea, uh...'' Jack turned his attention back to his phone, booting up the hypnosis app. He was gonna have a bit more fun with this, but if that first taste was anything to go by? He doubted he'd be letting her go anytime soon.

As he scrolled through the list of options, his mouth contorted into a vicious grin. Oh yeah, she was gonna be a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth one! And I'm getting tied of counting. Actually, this is the first one of the bunch that was written, and I feel it's a bit rougher for it. Still tho, thanks to my bud https://twitter.com/thiccwithaq (18+ Link) for suggesting this! Got me back into writing. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
